Once upon a time in New Orleans
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: We all know Charlotte's still looking for her prince and we know Trevis has loved her for years. But what happens when you throw some Cajun magic and a greedy rival into the mix? CharxTrav


**Welcome to my first fanfic based on a Disney film. I know this isn't my usual hang out on fanfic, but ever since I saw 'the Princess and the Frog', I've felt sorry for Travis. So I decided to give him his own fanfic. Also, to all you Charlotte fans, we'll also see our fav pink princess meet her own prince charming.**

**Now for the technical part: I do not own any of the people and places mentioned in this fanfic. Oscar, Count Nicholas and Johnson Manor however do belong to me. **

**P.S. Tiana, Naveen and Lewis do appear in this fic, but since this is Charlotte and Travis focused, they don't appear often.**

Chapter one: A lifelong love

The city of New Orleans had always been vibrant with music and emotion. But recently, the city seamed to glow with it because of one reason; it was a week till Valentines Day. Men and boys all over the Crescent City were busy making plans for the big day with their girlfriends/wives or just getting up the courage to ask someone out.

In a part of the city known as the Garden District the latter was currently in progress. A smart, green car weaved its way down the cobbled roads, while the passenger in back was currently practicing what he was going to say.

"…I know your probably busy that night," the skinny, red haired youth in the back practiced to an empty seat. "But I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Magnolia Ball with me?" He asked holding two golden tickets.

"Fine, if you don't mind picking me at six?" the dark skinned driver laughed to himself.

"Very funny Oscar," the young man said giving the man the look as he placed the tickets back in his pocket again with a humph.

"I'm sorry Travis," the cabby said controlling his laughter. "But I only make fun because I've been there myself, heck every guy has.

"But I don't think any of us has tried it with a girl they've been chasing for over twelve years," the elderly servant added carefully. He knew what a touchy subject this was with the young Johnson. The skinny boy known as Travis Johnson simply shook his head softly. His mother had died when he was a small child and his father was a senator, which took him away from home for usually months on end. As a result his dad's most trusted valet Oscar had become something of a grandfather to the boy. It also meant that he was often over protective of matters such as this.

"Don't worry Oscar," Travis smiled as they came to a stop outside their destination. "This time, I have Charlotte LaBouff's two weaknesses at hand," he said stepping out of the carriage not only with the tickets but also with a large bouquet of pink roses. With that he bounded through the gates (the doorman knew him too well to stop him) and up towards the large front doors.

_Ok_ he muttered as he rang the doorbell and hid the flowers behind his skinny back. _Calm down, deep breaths, in…_

"Hello," a familiar southern accent called out as the blonde, southern belle known as Charlotte LaBouff answered the door, just in time to see Travis do a remarkable impression of whatlooked like a puffer fish.

"Miss Charlotte!" he faltered trying to regain some composure as the young woman looked at him with a mixture of confusion and exasperation.

"What is it this time Travis," she asked leaning against the doorframe with an 'o please' expression on her face.

"Well Miss Charlotte…you see…well I…" he stuttered.

_Come on, you practiced enough times_

"As you know…I mean of coarse you know…"

_Don't stutter just say it!_

"My father is hosting this years Magnolia ball and…" he said fumbling with the tickets. "…I was wondering…"

"Is everything ok princess," came a strong, male voice from inside. Suddenly Travis found himself dwarfed, as a tall man with dark hair and handsome features wearing a fine suit came into the doorway behind Charlotte. He looked scornfully down at the shrimpy boy in front of him as his shadow easily covered him.

"It's ok honey," said Charlotte happily as she turned to the stranger and gave him a dazzling smile, making Travis's heart ache. "Travis," she suddenly stuttered as though suddenly remembering that she had two guests. "This is the Count Nicholas of Rosinmera," she explained to the distraught boy. "He's taking me to couples night at Tiana's Palace tonight."

"Don't worry Charlotte," the Count said suddenly pushing her softly away from the door. "Your knight in shining armour hath got this." Smiling Charlotte walked gracefully down another hallway, Travis sighing slightly as he watched her glide away.

Suddenly the daydream ended with Count Nicholas grabbing his bow tie and lifting him off his feet. The frightened rich boy gulped as he saw that the Counts once handsome face had twisted into a cruel, angry sneer. "Listen buddy," he spat. "I got dibs on Charlotte now. So if you ever thought you had a chance, a small as it was, forget about it NOW!"

Angry at the idea of some bogus royal acting like her owned Charlotte Travis snapped "Or what?"

Idiot, Idiot IDIOT! He mentally yelled to himself back in the car. He would have yelled it out loud but he was currently coughing up pink rose petals while holding an ice pack Oscar had given him over his eye.

"So let me get this straight," Oscar called, wondering whether he should be concerned or laughing his head off. "The guy stuffed the bouquet in your mouth, punched you, then slammed the door in your face?"

"No 'hack'," Travis replied coughing up a leaf. "He stuffed the bouquet in my mouth 'cough', tried to punch me, I got away, and tripped over Stella 'hack' as she was chasing Marcel."

It should be both, the man decided finally. But stopped chuckling to himself, when he looked back and saw the look of absolute misery on the young man's face. After thinking to himself for a bit, he took a sharp turn down a side road causing Travis to almost fall out of the car if it weren't for the seatbelt.

"Hey! What gives?" he called from the floor of the car.

"Sorry my boy," Oscar called. "But I suddenly got an idea on how to cheer you up a bit."

"How?" the boy said doubtfully as he pulled himself back into the seat.

"You'll see."

At this point, the sun was already beginning to set over the crescent city and the warm, humid air was beginning to make Travis very dreamy. Suddenly he saw himself back in one of his favourite memories: _He was nine years old and a total elf, with large ears, small skinny body and a pair of thick-lensed glasses. He was also at one of his dad's garden parties. Practically every member of the rich and/or famous in New Orleans was present. But at that age, he was more interested in exploring the 'untamed jungles of the garden'. He was currently hunting for the large, ginger tiger that lived next door and often snuck into this area of the jungle, when he'd heard giggling coming from one of the gazebos. Peaking through the leaves he saw a sight that normally he wouldn't have cared about. But suddenly, it was all he could think about; sitting in the gazebo were two girls around his age, looking over a large, red bound book. One had chocolate skin, with black hair pulled back by and hair band, wearing a yellow dress, her friend holding the book was an absolute angel, with curly, blonde hair pulled back with a large pink bow, large blue eyes, and a pretty smile, wearing a pink and while sun dress. _

"_Come on Charlotte," the girl in yellow asked. "What did you want me to see?"_

"_Hold on a sec Tia," the angel named Charlotte replied as she flicked through the book. "There!" she smiled as she stopped on a page and pointed to something on it. "That's what I want for my next birthday."_

_Curious, Travis snuck round the back of the structure and standing on a pile of old flower pots, managed to look through one of the open windows behind them. There he saw that they were reading a fairytale book and the girl named Charlotte was pointing to a scene from one of the stories; a prince dressed in a white and gold suit, twirling on a crystal dance floor with a princess in a pale pink dress with silver stars and streamers decorating it. _

"_I don't think your daddy's gonna get you a prince for your birthday," Tia giggled._

"_Not the prince," Charlotte corrected. "The dress. Although, given the choice I wouldn't turn down the prince," she giggled._

"_Hey," cried a foreign voice behind him suddenly. Before he could react however he felt something pull him down from the flowerpot, causing him to topple into a pile of them stacked by the window. _

"_What was that?" Tia suddenly cried as Charlotte snapped the book shut, both girls looking around the gazebo. There they found Trevis currently trying to free his head from an old flowerpot with a large group of older boys laughing at him as he stumbled around the grass, repeatingly calling out, "Loser, loser, loser…" _

"_Um, help," his voice, echoed pitifully from inside the flowerpot, causing the girl's hearts to go out to him._

"_Alex," Charlotte snapped at the larger of the boys. "You leave him alone right now!"_

"_But miss Charlotte," the boy said simply. "We were just having a little fun."_

"_Well you go have your fun over at the buffet table," she said firmly, pointing the group towards the other side of the garden. The boys followed without complaint since everyone who knew Charlotte LaBouff knew she could get pretty scary when she was mad. _

_Once they were gone Charlotte turned towards Trevis, her fiery eyes turning a lot softer as she looked towards the boy who was now sprawling on the grass, still trying to remove the flowerpot. _

"_Hold on," Tiana said as she and her friend grabbed the pot and gentle twisted it off his head. _

_The first thing Trevis saw once he was free was the full face of the beautiful blonde girl he'd been staring at just a few seconds ago. He sighed contently and only briefly saw her perfect pink lips move. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he said dreamily. _

"_I said are you alright?" she repeated with one eyebrow up. "It's kinda rude to ignore the person who helped y'all."_

"_Sorry," he said suddenly snapping out of it. "I'm just…still a little dizzy."_

"_Would you like to sit down?" she said gesturing to the gazebo where Tiana had already returned to, deciding that her friend had the situation covered. _

"_Well if you princess…__**I mean insist**__," he quickly fixed worried he might freak have freaked her out, Charlotte however just laughed and went to join her friend in the shade. "I'm Charlotte by the way," she added. "And this is Tiana." _

_Trevis to look up smiling, glad that he at least managed to make her laugh. _

_Settling onto a seat by Charlotte her held out a hand and said, "I'm Trevis Johnson…Trevis…Trevis…_

"Trevis wake up!" Oscar's voice called, pulling him out of the dream. He blearily looked up through the New Orleans evening glow and saw something that he could even make out through the bleariness; Oscar had taken him to Tiana's palace.

**Well that took longer to write then expected but as anyone will tell you I have a procrastination problem. I'm hoping to kick it with this fic however so fingers crossed. For those of you wondering however, the really cool magical stuff will start in chapter two.**


End file.
